starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Luminous Three
Veah, Amra, and Celeste, The Luminous Three, are identical human clones appearing to be in their mid-20s. They were befriended by Fiola Shaku on Rothana, while travelling in the company (and employ) of Inex Jonn. Biography Inception The Luminous Three were created in 12 BBY by the Kaminoan Dr. Aqwe, at the urging of Inex Jonn. Using the kidnapped human woman Vonn Ellu as a template, Aqwe hoped to create a line of exquisitely beautiful clone assassins, suitable for employment within the upper-echelons of galactic society. The production run of nine hundred ninety-nine genetically altered clones excelled in the fields of etiquette, dance, stealth, acrobatics, and hand-to-hand combat. However, as the clones matured, it was discovered that their template's dislike for violence was still very much a part of their psychological makeup, making them either unwilling to perform acts of violence, or unable to live with themselves if they did. To counteract this problem, Dr. Aqwe developed the 'Amnesia Effect': a partially chemical, partially hypnotic suggestion that, when triggered, would send its clone subject into a 'guiltless' state of mental distraction while it completed its grisly duties. When these duties were complete, the Amnesia Effect would conceal the block of time in question from conscious recall. The Amnesia Effect was never perfected, however. It was found that, used too heavily, the clone subject could lose access to training, or even basic motor functions. And if used too lightly, the clone might become aware of the crimes it was committing. On the Road In 2 BBY, Inex Jonn returned to Ashlud City, Kamino to collect his portion of the investment: three fully trained (and memory-wiped) clones. Naming them Veah, Amra and Celeste, Inex befriended the girls and introduced them to a life of professional dancing, under the moniker 'The Luminous Three'. The trio took to their new career with great enthusiasm and skill, and relished any opportunity to perform. What they were not aware of, however, was that each performance on any given world was usually booked by Inex to coincide with a contract killing. It was during one such engagement on Rothana in 0 ABY, where Veah unknowingly assassinated the local Imperial Prefect Jael Arnon, that the trio were introduced to Fiola Shaku, with whom they became fast friends. Inex asked Fi to join the group as a live accompanist (as opposed to the taped recordings the trio had been using), and Fi accepted. The group left Rothana aboard Inex's vessel, the Skalen II, and after a brief boarding action by Imperial Commander Tazen of the customs corvette Pincer (with whom Inex had some sort of agreement), the group were on their way. Trouble at Mull Station They travelled to Inex and the girls' de facto 'home base' of Mull Station where, during their first live gig, disaster struck. Celeste, who'd been excused from the gig to assassinate Roggo (an employee of Seema Mull), returned from the operation covered in blood, with full recall of the botched assassination attempt. Infuriated and embarrassed by the failure, Obar Mull (who'd ordered the assassination against his wife's employee in the first place) exiled Inex and his group from Mull Station, demanding that Inex find a way for him to smooth things over with his estranged wife, or be killed. Return to Kamino Inex took the trio (and Fi) directly to Ashlud City, to find out what had gone wrong with Celeste. Reunited with Dr. Aqwe, the clone girls learned about their heritage and how, due to their line's failure as a whole, the other nine hundred ninety-six units in their line had been terminated and disposed of. When Dr. Aqwe insisted on terminating The Luminous Three as well (with Inex in reluctant agreement), a fight erupted, leaving Dr. Aqwe dead and the clones, Fi and Inex on the run. Sadly, during their escape, Veah was killed by Kaminoan security forces. At Fi's insistence, they rescued Vonn Ellu, the original human template for the clones and, thanks to a last-minute sacrifice by Inex Jonn that left him nearly dead, escaped from the city. Aboard the reclaimed Skalen II, the group left Kamino forever. Resolution Returning to Mull Station, Inex surprised them all by sacrificing himself to Seema Mull's wrath, thereby paying their debt. Exiled from Seema's side of the station, Fi took the women to Obar's side, where she became an employee of the crimelord, who gifted her with Inex's ship in gratitude. Aboard the now-renamed Dawncaller, Fi delivered Vonn, Amra and Celeste to Vonn's homeworld of Kwenn, where the long-lost woman and her two remaining clones are settling down to live in her family's rural village. Personality and Traits Veah, Amra, and Celeste appear to be identical human women in their mid-20s. They have long, luxurious blonde hair, shapely bodies, and are gifted dancers. The trio's beauty is such that both men and women (of any species that can appreciate Human beauty) often find themselves clumsy and distracted upon first meeting them. The Luminous Three seem almost unaware of their staggering charms, and are warm and friendly to everyone they meet. They are unfailingly cheerful, friendly, polite, optimistic, and heartbreakingly naive. They never speak a negative word about anything, and, despite recent events on Kamino, they possess a childlike sense of wonder about the universe that has not abated. Luminous Three, The Luminous Three, The Luminous Three, The